How To Get Max: Caught on Camera
by PurpleUnicornK
Summary: Iggy get's a video camera, one that he's wanted for years now. He starts to record everything from his daily life to what is happening with his best friend Fang. Then he starts recording Fang's love life. Full Summary INSIDE FAX! R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**How to Get Max: Caught on Camera**

**Iggy get's a video camera, one that he's wanted for years now. He starts to record everything from his daily life to what is happening with his best friend Fang. Then he starts recording Fang's love life. Watch Fang (or read) on how the experiences go from they don't know each other to where they learn to see each other…all caught on camera! I suck at summaries! FAX! R&R?**

* * *

Fang's P.O.V.

Max cuddled up to me as we were getting ready for bed. It was a Friday night and about 10Pm, we were both pretty tired. I was just about to close my eyes when Alex (my daughter) came and started jumping on my bed.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I found! Look what I found!" she was holding a clear disk, waving it in front of my face.

"What did you find?"

"A movie that says how to get Max caught on camera! Who's Max?" Max stood up blinking rapidly, and looked at me confused, she didn't remember the old video we made in High School.

"Can we watch it? Please Daddy! Please!" she begged, making bambi eyes. She had Max's warm chocolate eyes, something very hard to resist.

"Ok! Ok, I'll be there in a second" I got up slowly and walked to the living room, Max treading behind me. I turned the D.V.D player on and Alex put the disk in. I pressed play and we started watching.

* * *

Camera's P.O.V.

"Whoa…I can't believe mom actually bought you" Iggy beamed as he turned on the Video Camera and started recording, "You're a real beauty" he kept adjusting everything but everything was perfect how it was. Iggy started making funny faces and noises.

"Luke…I am your father" Iggy said in a Darth Vader voice, then he started singing

"James! Get down here!" his mother called.

"In a minute," Iggy called back, "Ok, I'm James Griffins. But you can call me Iggy. Never call me by my real name, I begged my mom to get you for years and now here you are. The best video camera anyone can ever ask for-"

"James!"

"I will be there in a second mom!" Iggy yelled then he turned his attention back to the camera, "now…what should I name you?"

* * *

*The next Day*

* * *

Camera's P.O.V.

Iggy walked with the Video Camera in his hand. It was recording the walk to his bus stop, until they finally reached Fang.

"This is the blood seeking vampire who wears black but stays alive in the sunlight," Iggy whispered as he edged closer. He started humming the Jaws theme song getting closer to Fang until Fang notice.

"Iggy, what the heck, man?" Fang asked a bit angry

"Now I got the little emo kid mad, something I can do often but chose not too" Iggy said, narrating.

"Iggy shut up" Fang said, Iggy looked around the scene as a bird flew to another tree, of how more kids were coming to the bus stop, and how the bus was coming down the hill towards them

"Now watch as the yellow Twinkie with wheels comes down the hill towards us."

"That's the bus…" The bus stopped right in front of them and the door made a loud annoying creaking sound as the doors opened. Iggy closed the Video Camera and turned it off.

* * *

*Time Skip…* at school

* * *

Camera's P.O.V.

"So Fangster, do you have any words to say?" Iggy asked, getting the Video Camera really close to his face.

"Please get that Video Camera out of my face" Iggy backed away, then came up close again, and backed away again then coming close again. Doing the process 5 times until Fang just chuckled and pushed him away.

"Why are we friends again Iggy?" Fang asked.

"Because Fangie, I'm your only way around Lissa, she hates me, she's obsessed with you. She'll stay away when I'm around" Iggy pointed the Video Camera towards himself, "And because my sexiness gives you attention" he pointed the Video Camera back to Fang, but Fang was staring off into the distance. Not the distance, but at someone…someone Fang liked.

"Really? You're staring at Max Ride? You know you don't have a chance" Fang snapped out of it as soon as he heard Max's name. Iggy zoomed in on Max then zoomed out, then zoomed in and zoomed out, "What do you see in her anyway? I mean yeah she's pretty but isn't it the personality that counts? She's my science partner and she's pretty demanding and she won't let me make a bomb"

"Iggy you're not supposed to be making bombs in class" Fang stated, from all the eruptions Iggy made he wouldn't be able to pay for the damage he causes by dropping a bomb in his science class.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Fang, but bomb making is in my blood," Iggy said, his voice full of fake tears, "and if I don't succeed and do what the heart wants…I-I will die! Do you want me to die Fang?"

"Maybe…"

"Anyways speaking about hearts," Iggy said, back to his normal voice, "What do you see in Max?" Iggy went back to interviewing mode, the Video Camera now inches away from Fang's face. Fang pushed Iggy away.

"It's just how independent she is how she can stand for herself and she doesn't need a shoulder to lean on…" he said quietly, his words so deep and…weird.

"Fang, you're lovesick…" Fang just glared at Iggy and walked off, "You're just going to leave me here, all by myself? What a best friend you are!" seconds later, the bell rang.

* * *

*In Science class…"

* * *

Still Camera's P.O.V.

"Hello Maxine" Iggy said, placing his Video Camera on the table, Max was testing kinetic and potential energy with the string and washer.

"It's Max, please don't ever call me Maxine" she said, too concentrated on her work.

"But tell me Max, what do you think of Fang?" Iggy asked, she looked up her face confused.

"Fang?"

"Fang Walker…also known as Nicholas Walker?"

"Um no..." she said slowly, "never heard of him why?"

"No reason" Iggy said, trying not to laugh.

"Iggy can you please pass me the small washer?" she asked, back to concentrated. Iggy handed her the washer and started doing the paper and book work, and then turned off the Video Camera.

* * *

Back to present P.O.V./Fang's P.O.V.

"You didn't know me?" Fang asked Max, Max bit her lip and scooted towards the edge of the couch.

"Not exactly! I knew what you looked like…I just didn't really know your name…" she said quietly. Fang just shook his head and kept watching the video.

* * *

**I hope You all liked it! R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Camera's P.O.V.**

Iggy turned on his camera and walked down the halls. People stared at him weirdly as he pointed the video camera towards them. Iggy got in the pizza line and waited, and then he noticed Max behind him and thought of a great idea.

"Hey Max" Iggy said smiling

"Hey Iggy…do you carry that video camera everywhere?" she asked warily.

"It's my baby…"

"Oh really? Who's the mom?"

"I don't know, she's adopted" Iggy defended

"OK…?"

"Anyways, can I ask you something?" Iggy asked, pointed the video camera towards her direction to see her reaction. She frowned in confusion.

"Sure Iggy..."

"Are we friends?" he asked, the camera was close to her face, cheek to be exact, and she looked at him with a scared expression before calming herself.

"Um…we know each other if that's what you mean" she said politely, trying not to hurt his feelings.

"OK! Want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

"Why don't you just sit at my table?" Max asked, hoping he would deny and sit with his friends, and you could tell that by her expression.

"Sit with the Populars? I rather not suffocate on perfume and hard managed cologne" **{did I even spell popular right?}**

"Poplars? Hard managed cologne?" **{I'm sure I spelled it wrong here but my laptop won't leave it alone}**

"Yes Max, you are one of the Populars, the only one that isn't annoying or cakes on 20 pounds of make-up on his or her face"

"What are you talking about? My table is a normal table, just friends chatting" she said, defending the people on her table, "And the guys do not wear make-up!"

"Dylan Günter-Hagan does…" Iggy pointed out. Max frowned, "Come on, can you please sit with me?"

"Iggy-"he interrupted her.

"Please!"

"But-"

"Pleeeeaaaasssseeee!"

"OK! OK! I will sit with you!" she sighed in frustration. Forgetting that his camera just taped the whole thing…

They walked over to his table and the deep conversations that everyone was in at that table suddenly stopped.

"Guys this is Max, Max this is Fang, Nudge, and Tess" Max stared at Fang in realization.

"Oh! I know you! You're that kid from my art class, the one Mrs. Wilson worships!" Fang blushed at this, his heart started pounding in his chest as Max and Iggy sat on either side of him. Iggy pointed the video camera towards Tess.

"Tess what are you doing for prom?" Iggy asked intently, Tess blushed.

"I-I'm in Prom Committee. I help decorate and get everything ready for prom"

"Oh" Iggy said quietly, suddenly Tess and Nudge stood up and left, leaving Max, Fang and Iggy all to themselves. Iggy moved to sit across from them to get a better view of their faces.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Max, Fang has something to ask you" Iggy sated, confusion crossed Fang's face

"I do?" he asked, just as Max asked,

"He does?"

"Yes Fang, how could you forget to tell Max about your undying love for h-"Iggy got interrupted.

"Chocolate Chip cookies? Yeah Iggy I love cookies just…not love them" Fang said awkwardly. Max started at them both weirdly.

"Ok…"

* * *

***Later That Day***

* * *

Iggy and Fang were at the skate park and Iggy decided to sit down for a bit and turn on his video camera recording the skaters doing there tricks. Iggy pointed the camera towards himself,

"One day kids, you'll be as awesome as that" he set the camera down but still let it record.

"Iggy I have two questions for you," Fang said as he sat next to Iggy, "One, _how_ did you get Max to sit with us? And two, _why_ did you get Max to sit with us?"

"How? I asked her. Why? So I could give you a chance to ask her to prom."

"Really? Almost telling her that I have an undying love her is going to help me take her to prom?"

"Yes, it was planned."

"Iggy-"Fang got cut off by Iggy, who now had the camera directly towards Fang's face.

"Fang, answer this. Do _you_ have an undying love for _the_ Maximum Ride?"

"Yu-may-nu-I…It's not like that…"Fang stuttered.

* * *

***The Next Day***

* * *

**Camera's P.O.V.**

Saturday morning Iggy walked to Fang's house. He knocked on the door only to have Fang's mother to answer.

"Hello Iggy, how are you?" she asked, as she stood by to let him enter.

"I'm doing well Anne, do you like my new video camera"

"Oh it looks nice" she said warily.

"So where is Fang?" Iggy asked.

"He's upstairs in his room, I think he's asleep" she whispered the last part.

"Okay, well I'm going to check on him" Iggy went up the stairs, down the hall and turned left entering a room.

"Fangie" Iggy whispered coming closer to Fang's bed, he got closer and Fang started mumbling.

"Max…"Fang whispered.

"Oh you even dream of her you little sicko" Iggy said smiling.

"Stay…"Fang continued, "Sorry 'bout disturbing…annoying…friend Iggy" he mumbled.

"What?" Iggy whisper-yelled offended.

"Mary me…" Fang mumbled.

"Never!" Iggy whispered-yelled back.

"Please…I—I love…you" Fang said, turning his back on Iggy.

"Okay, enough fun. Fangles! Wake up! It's morning time baby!"

"Wha—what!" he yawned.

"I said wake up you backstabbing—"

"Iggy! Be quiet, now what are you talking about?" Fang asked, his eyebrows scrunched up, his breathing ragged.

"Oh nothing, but by the way I'm sorry about being a disturbing, annoying friend to you!"

"Dude, what are you talking about"

"Fang, you still sleep talk, loud and clear. I never knew you dreamt about Max!"

"How do you kno—I mean what do you mean?" Fang prompted, nervously.

"Oh you know what I mean" Iggy sneered, he didn't look half as serious on camera though.

"Iggy, I'm sorry it's just that in my dream Nudge told me your Lady Gaga pictures disturbed her mildly and that your singing was annoying so I apologized."

"You? Fang? Nicholas Walker…apologizing-wait didn't she say that when we first met?"

"Yup, exactly"

"Sorry man, just caught off guard of our bromance there for a second."

"Iggy…there is no bromance between us."

* * *

**So, so, so, so sorry that it took so long to update. Just had some major writers block and I didn't know what else to do but write about that story called Mistake that everyone hates me for. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter, it took me awhile. R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**How to Get Max: Caught on Camera**

Iggy get's a video camera, one that he's wanted for years now. He starts to record everything from his daily life to what is happening with his best friend Fang. Then he starts recording Fang's love life. Watch Fang (or read) on how the experiences go from they don't know each other to where they learn to see each other…all caught on camera! I suck at summaries! FAX! R&R

* * *

**Max's P.O.V. Present time**

"So you dreamed about me?" I asked Fang, he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh shut up it's not like you didn't dream about me love."

"I may or may not have and you have no proof."

"Actually I do, when we started going out Ella one time let me into your room, you sleep talk as well" He told me with a smug look, I made sure Alex wasn't looking and flipped him off.

"Mommy Daddy look! Uncle Iggy's back on!"

"Okay sweetie, okay."

* * *

**Camera's P.O.V.**

"I have Max's address! I have Max's address! No one else knows! I got it off of Facebook! Only camera knows! Lalalalalala! Hahahahah!" Iggy said, skipping towards Max's house. "Oh my naive little angel doesn't know what's coming for her" He was right at her door and started knocking.

"Ugh, people always have to interrupt TV marathon time" Max grumbled from the inside of the house. "Ella! Go open the door!"

"Why don't you!"

"Because yesterday was my surprise guest! Today is yours!"

"Okay you're taking me to the mall in two hours!" Iggy heard someone running down the stairs.

"I never agreed to that!"

"Too late-why hello…?" Ella said with a confused face as she opened the door.

"Well hello love, is Maximum Ride home?" Iggy asked camera in hands. Ella eyed the camera with a strange look.

"Y-Yeah…she's right upstairs, I'll get her." She started going up the stairs when she noticed Iggy wasn't moving.

"You know you can come in right? Just close the door" and then she continued walking up.

"Wow, I am inside the home of Maximum Ride…Hehehe"

"Iggy you know I haven't known you long enough to say this but you are a creep."

"Max I've known you since Middle School, were in High School now, you're allowed to say it."

"But I won't, now why are you in my house? And how do you know where I live?" she questioned, standing at the top of her stairs with her hands on her hips.

"The first one, because I want to work on our science project, as for the second one, you shall never know." Iggy answered her. Max shook her head but motioned for him to come up with her hand. He came upstairs and followed her to her room.

"Wow I never thought I'd be here…" Iggy whispered to himself as he entered a blue wall room with a gray bed in the center.

"Iggy I repeat, stop being such a creep."

"I like your choice of color" he said, ignoring her comment.

"Uh…thanks. So what do we do now? For the project I mean, do you have the stuff?" she asked curiously as she sat on her bed. Iggy nodded and sat the camera on a desk nearby to get out his backpack and get the laptop to do research.

"Now to do the research of Botany!" Iggy said in a booming voice.

"Iggy, don't do that. And turn off camera off, it's kind of disturbing."

And so they turned the camera off.

* * *

***Later that Day***

* * *

** Still Camera's P.O.V.**

"Can I turn my camera back on now?" Iggy asked, turning his camera on while Max wasn't looking.

"Uh, yeah sure. I don't really care, were already done."

"Okay." Iggy said smiling. He turned the camera towards Max.

"Max I have a friends that likes you and he doesn't know how to tell you." Iggy said.

"Well he should come to up to me and build up the courage to say something." she replied writing her paper for English.

"Well what if he just can't…"

"I don't want to date a guy who doesn't even have the courage to ask a girl out." she said looking up. Her brown eyes, questioning Iggy.

"Well what if he thought if he asks, he might…" Iggy couldn't think of something, "Ruin their friendship." Max's eyes widened.

"Iggy if you're referring to you and I…okay how am I supposed to say this?" Max thought for a bit and Iggy was confused. Then Iggy realized what was happening and started to inform the camera.

"Oh my gosh, she's in love with me isn't she! I was referring to Fang! Ugh I knew this would happen, my good looks are to powerful!"Iggy whisper yelled. Max finally noticed what he was doing and stared at him like he was weird, but she didn't catch anything she said.

"Okay, I can't go out with you because I don't like you and you aren't my type. That's the nicest way possible that I could ever say that." Max said seriously. Iggy looked astounded for a second, then offended.

"I'm not your type?! I'm everybody's type! Everyone can have me, you should be happy that you have a possibility to have me! I-"

"Iggy! You're just not my type okay?"

"Oh yeah? Then what is your type?!"

"Well, there is none really like this so I don't know if there is a possibility of finding him but I like the silent kind of guy. I mean, I like it when a guy is open but I just hate it when they talk too much. I like strong guys, not too buff, but not a skinny bean pole, lean…I like dark eyes and hair, I don't want a blond with bright blue eyes because I don't want to marry my brother. Taller than me I hope, but only a few inches, nice but not clingy, shows emotions but not too emotional that he's a crybaby."

"Wow…"

"What?" Max asked Iggy.

"You just described Fang…"

"Who?"

* * *

***3 hours Later***

* * *

**Again Camera's P.O.V.**

"So I went my Max's house today." Iggy told Fang as they both entered Starbucks. Fang ordered there coffee and muffins then sat at their table with his eyes narrowed.

"Why?" He asked. "Iggy put the camera down." Iggy set the camera down, still letting it play.

"Science project, but you never guess what happened."

"What happened…?" he asked, sighing.

"So I was going to tell her that you liked her and-"

"You what?!" Fang practically yelled, standing up from his seat.

"Dude calm down, you didn't let me finish. So anyway Max interrupted me before I even got to the part of your name. So I'm thinking she likes me because she said you and I but then she tells me I'm not her type so I calmly asked her what her type is and she totally described you man!"

"Really?"

"Yeah she said a tall, silent, weird, long haired, emo!"

* * *

**Sorry that its short, my sister is in the hospital and I have to give her the laptop so that she could write her story. Love is Blind by SameOldSameOld. She said her beta readers will kill her if she doesn't write soon but she's the one who broke both of her arms…I know, stupid, but adorable.**

**R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! I'm back! I'm back! I have WiFi an now I get to type stories again! But there is going to be a lot of mistake so I'm going to need a beta! I am so glad to be back!


End file.
